


Grandiose Delusions

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Explicit Language, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky knows about living in denial and wonders if Lorna could settle for reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandiose Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) drabbletag prompt "settle".

"Come on, movie night," Nicky offered.

"Oh, I couldn't. Not when..." Lorna got stuck on the name. "Not when Christopher loves somebody else. Really loves her. Not like movies or my... delusions, true love. I'll never have that, only I _think_ I do and that makes me crazy. Crazy Lorna Morello, living in a dream world. I really am deluded-"

"Look, I'm going to stop you there because Lord knows you can go on forever. I know a little something about deluding yourself for love, right? I fuck all these girls because I can't get high, I know that's the reason, no delusion there. Here's the kicker, I started this regular but _completely_ casual thing with this girl and she broke my heart for a man. Classic falling in love with a straight girl problem, right? So now I fuck more, trying to fill the hole she left - stop laughing, not that hole, Jesus. And I get given this heroin, right, and I don't take it. I want to because that will fill the hole but it hits me then, if heroin isn't the biggest fucking sinkhole in my heart anymore... she is. And she's hurting too and I can't help but think, you know, maybe I'll do? I'm not Christopher but hey, I'm here-"

Lorna cut her off, pressing her ruby red lips to Nicky's. "Look, I had to stop you there because you do go on and Lord knows, I'd really like to keep kissing you."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
